


Massage

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Relationships: 圆奎
Kudos: 2





	Massage

项目期内整个月都是九九六的金珉奎终于熬到了最后一天，主管压着晚上九点发来“收到”两个字，喜得金珉奎外套都没穿好就冲出了办公室。准时下班的隔壁组同事专门绕过来提醒他，他们常去的按摩店今晚店庆，为了回馈老客户，推出隐藏套餐全套服务半价，加完班速来。

身为公司的第一代码农，上有项目要做，下有实习生要带，金珉奎是个老妈子性格的人，甚至会因为考虑到实习生的技能水平，和对接的人吵得不可开交。长时间呆在电脑前，即使眼睛不出毛病，身体也会发出信号，不是项目期的时候金珉奎会定时去健身房自己动，但是每过一次项目期，都只想找张床趴在上面让别人动。

金珉奎在电梯间边转着脖子边揉着后颈，心里在盘算现在去约到6号小哥的机率有多大。自己是个gay这件事情不少人知道，被发现了他也不忌讳，他从事的职业不需要太多社交，更何况现在经济发展，群众的眼界也开阔了不少，逼逼赖赖的人也少了，同性恋群体也变成一个有竞争力的消费市场了。

说起来现在去的这家全男按摩店还是偶遇间被隔壁组的gay友安利的，店名是真的叫全男按摩店，客人可以根据自己喜欢的类型选择技师，脱上衣免费看肉是赠送服务。金珉奎在前台一眼就相中了6号小哥，冷淡正经又精瘦的身材完全戳中了他的点。在面对前台小哥隐晦的提醒两人的号可能对不上后，金珉奎看了看自己比脸还大的膀子和肱二头肌，笑得灿烂：“没关系！我是下面那个！”

6号小哥哪哪都好，随约随到力度适中又不推销特殊服务，就是真的是来按摩的。虽然说金珉奎也想体验一下特殊服务。但戴着眼镜一脸冷淡的6号小哥总是边推眼镜边点了点金珉奎勃起的下体，冷静的说道：“这是另外的价钱。”这另外的价钱金珉奎也不是给不起，只是小哥总是推脱说下个时段有预约，令金珉奎十分不解，这有钱怎么不赚啊？

有钱不赚的6号小哥出了门直奔老板休息室，搓了搓红透的耳朵，边告诫自己不要喜欢上客人边想着金珉奎的脸对着浴室里的墙壁打了出来。全男按摩店的老板全圆佑，看着自己日程表上总是为金珉奎空出来的时间，终于下定了决心。

金珉奎打了个车，飞一般的速度冲进按摩店门口，扒拉着前台小哥说要6号小哥的全套服务，前台小哥也没被吓到，保持着良好的职业素养为顾客带路。金珉奎来到经常用的包间，熟门熟路的脱衣服洗澡，开门时被一丝不挂等在床边的6号小哥吓得瞪大眼镜。

“顾客不是点的全套服务吗？全裸按摩是赠送服务。”

金珉奎瞥了眼对方蛰伏在草丛里的尺寸不小的茎身，不由得吞了吞口水，往常利索的上床翻身都慢了几拍。听见小哥的轻笑声，更是羞得把脸埋进床头的洞里，大气都不敢喘。

像以往一样，小哥会先把按摩油倒在肩颈，从太阳穴按到尾椎骨，施展一套正宗的穴位按压法，然后再从小腿按到足部。但今天小哥按完肩颈后解开了对方围着下身的浴巾，把昏昏欲睡的金珉奎激得整个人弹起。

“既然顾客今天选择了全套服务，为了让您享受最舒服的体验，客人今天可以叫我的名字，圆佑。金先生是叫珉奎是吗？今天可以这样称呼您吗？”

“可…可以，但是圆…”

“珉奎依然趴着就可以了，剩下的交给我。”

全圆佑看着眼前肖想了很久的屁股，感觉下身也火热了几分，将按摩油不偏不倚的倒进臀缝里，用手托住屁股外围的肉向里面聚拢，浑圆的臀肉沾上按摩油，透亮得让全圆佑止不住反复揉搓。掰开臀肉往里挤上润滑，将两颗饱满的精囊服侍好后，准备伸出中指进入在不断张合的穴口。

“圆佑！等..等等，我..我没清理。”

“那珉奎翻过身来吧。”

待全圆佑拿完工具过来时，已经看见金珉奎门户大开的躺着，虽然还是用浴巾盖着脸，但完全勃起的柱体透露出他兴奋不已。

“珉奎盖着脸不会透不过气吗？该不会是不满意我的脸？还是尺寸？”

“不…不是，圆佑太帅了，我..我怕我忍..忍不住。”

“忍不住什么，是这样，还是这样？”说话间，全圆佑已经戴好指套就着润滑径直插入了金珉奎的穴口内搅合，另一只手也将不断将包皮撸至龟头，从没有感受过这种刺激的金珉奎爽得绷紧了脚趾，毛巾盖住的嘴里发出细细的呻吟。全圆佑一手丢开浴巾，撞上了对方因情欲泛起变得湿漉漉的眼睛，情不自禁的俯身吻了上去。更加动情的金珉奎被全圆佑的手指触碰到敏感点几次后，射出了一股股白浊。被玩后面就爽到射精的金珉奎更加害羞，撇过头闭上眼躲掉对方的亲吻。全圆佑知道对方脸皮薄，便笑笑不说话翻身上床跪在金珉奎腿间，又将手指插了进去，到处摸索对方的敏感点，另一只手揉捏着胸部挺立许久的两点，很快就看见眼前的阴茎立了起来。全圆佑将手指抽出，撸了把自己硬了许久的性器，戴好安全套对准穴口捅了进去，不给对方反应的时间就自顾自的动起来，在听到金珉奎越来越止不住的呻吟声后，用手指圈住了对方的冠状沟，使得对方射不了精，像待宰的鲤鱼一直抖动，直到金珉奎爽得满脸泪水说胡话时，全圆佑才放手上下撸动，和对方一起射了出来。

待金珉奎的气喘顺以后，全圆佑用毛巾清理了两人身上乱七八糟的液体，翻身覆在金珉奎身上抱住对方，用气音在耳边说了句：

“今天也辛苦了，珉奎。”


End file.
